LOSER
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: Chanyeol sasaeng fan Kris! Kris mencoba menghindari Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak pantang menyerah untuk meraih misinya. KrisYeol


" **LOSER"**

 **KrisYeol**

 **(GS for Chanyeol)**

 **All chara belong to God**

 **No Bash! No Flame!**

 **Please, be a good reader**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kris POV**

 **Pertengahan April, 2013**

Seperti biasa, aku bangun sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi. Segera membersihkan wajah dan gigiku. Mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian khas olahraga, aku bersiap untuk lari pagi. Menuruni anak tangga yang berjumlah 15, aku segera menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air putih. Saat sedang mengikat tali sepatuku, manager _hyung_ ku datang, JoonMyeon.

"Kau sudah bersiap untuk _jogging_?" ku jawab dengan gumaman, terlalu malas untuk membuka suara.

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan, pukul 11 siang kau ada jadwal untuk syuting program _talkshow offair_. Kemudian _CEO_ Choi menelfonku semalam, ia ingin mempertemukanmu dengan salah satu produser Jepang setelah jadwal pertamamu usai. Setelah itu kegiatan terakhirmu pukul 9 malam, kau menjadi bintang tamu program radio di Gangnam. Hari ini mungkin kau akan pulang larut lagi."

"Aku mengingatnya."

Tak perlu menjawabnya panjang lebar, aku harus menyimpan energi untuk kegiatan hingga tengah malam nanti. Usai dengan tali sepatu, aku berjalan melewatinya siap untuk membuka pintu sebelum ia menghentikanku lagi.

"Kau ingin aku menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu?"

"Tak perlu"

"Kau ingin aku menunggumu disini, atau lebih baik aku kembali saja dulu dan menjemputmu nanti?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dingin, ia tak perlu menanyakan itu, karena sudah pasti jawabannya adalah ia harus pergi saat aku kembali nanti. Sepertinya ia mengerti, ku lihat ia hanya cengengesan dan berkata "baiklah".

Sudah terlalu rindu dengan udara pagi, aku segera membuka pintu, memejamkan mata dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Aku sudah siap berlari!

Tapi langkahku terhenti lagi saat aku baru saja membuka mata.

Diujung pintu gerbang, dari kejauhan aku melihat siluet manusia, dan ku tebak itu wanita. Aku menatapnya, begitupula sebaliknya. Ia memperhatikanku tanpa henti dengan wajah girang. Itu menakutkan!

Dia bukan _coordi_ ku atau asisten rumah tanggaku. Perempuan itu sama sekali bukan orang yang kukenal. Jangan-jangan ia… _sasaeng fan_.

Ini mengerikan!

Hal seperti ini adalah urusan JoonMyeon _hyung_ , ia yang harus membereskannya. Aku berbalik, dan ia sudah berada tepat di belakangku, cukup mengejutkanku hingga aku mundur satu langkah. Kesehatan jantungku banyak mendapat "hadiah" pagi ini.

"Usir dia"

Joonmyeon _hyung_ hanya berkata "eh?" dan tidak sigap bertindak. Ia hanya menatapku bingung. Aku sudah terlalu kesal dengan ulahnya.

"Dia _sasaeng_ " kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah si perempuan itu berdiri.

"Aku tak mau melihat penggemar gila ada di sekitar area tempat tinggalku"

Ia masih tak segera bertindak, hanya menatap si perempuan dan bergantian menatapku. Ohh, ada apa dengan daya pikir Kim Joonmyeon hari ini. Mungkin aku harus menelfon pihak keamanan setempat untuk mengatasinya. Manajer _clumsy_ -ku ini tak bisa diandalkan.

"Ehm, Kris.." Perkataannya terhenti, kenapa ia harus bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Aku yang membawanya kemari" Oke, jantungku mendapat hadiah lagi.

"Kau membawa _sasaeng fan_ kemari?" intonasiku penuh tekanan.

"Dia hanya _fan_ bukan _sasaeng_."

"Aku tak mau tau. Usir dia."

"Dia keponakanku Kris. Dia memaksa untuk ikut denganku meski sudah kularang. Ia hanya ingin meminta tanda tanganmu dan berfoto bersamamu. Itu saja. Ku jamin ia tidak akan mengganggumu."

"Ini sudah cukup mengganggu, _hyung_!" aku memberi penolakan tegas.

Sudah cukup yakin bahwa gadis itu tak akan berbuat macam-macam, aku tetap melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang terlalu menyebalkan. Aku berencana hanya akan melewatinya saja, tak mau menunda-nunda acara berolahragaku, dan Joonmyeon _hyung_ pasti akan segera menyuruhnya pergi.

Tapi rencana, tinggal rencana. Aku yakin dia _sasaeng_. Sekarang ia menghalangiku keluar dari pintu gerbang. Belum lagi Joonmyeon _hyung_ yang mengekoriku. Aku seperti dikepung. Apa-apaan ini?!

" _Anyeonghasseyo!_ " gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dengan penuh semangat tepat dihadapanku.

" _Park Chanyeol imnida!_ Aku penggemarmu!" keceriaannya yang berlebihan membuatku mual.

"Minggir..!" aku sudah berusaha sedingin dan sedatar mungkin membalas perkenalannya.

Usahaku membuka pintu gerbang masih mendapat perlawanan. Gadis ini pantang menyerah rupanya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Setelah itu aku akan pergi." gadis itu mengeluarkan _notes_ ukuran _bigboss_ dan spidol kecil berwarna ungu dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku tak mau" sambil menatapnya datar dan berusaha mengintimidasi supaya dia cepat lenyap dari hadapanku.

"Kris, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Citramu akan buruk di mata penggemar." Joonmyeon _hyung_ berbisik pelan memberi nasihat.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau yang mebuatnya seperti ini _hyung_!" kulihat Joonmyeon _hyung_ menundukkan kepalanya, kurasa ia merasa bersalah.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Gadis itu memelas, dikiranya aku akan luluh, tidak akan!

"Kalau kau memang penggemarku, kau tidak akan menggunakan cara picik seperti ini. Memanfaatkan pamanmu untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Berusahalah! Penggemar yang lain saja harus bersusah payah . Aku tak mau pilih kasih"

Aku berjalan melewatinya, tak sengaja menyenggol lengannya dan membuat _notes_ nya jatuh. Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Karena ia yang salah disini.

Aku berlari sambil menatap arloji, jadwal olahragaku sudah _delay_ hampir 15 menit. Ahh, tampaknya hari ini jadwal istirahatku berkurang karena insiden kurang menyenangkan tadi. Dan aku terus berlari, meninggalkan 2 orang paman kemenakan itu.

 **Kris POV end**

=.=

=.=

"Sudah ku bilang, Kris adalah orang yang seperti itu. Perkataanya sungguh menyakitkan." Joonmyeon berkata sambil memungut _notes_ milik Chanyeol yang terjatuh tadi.

Chanyeol tampak mematung menatap kepergian sang idola. Masih kagum dengan figur Kris yang sangat keren saat berolahraga meski bercampur dengan rasa kecewanya karena gagal dengan misi meraih tanda tangan dan foto bersama Kris.

Ia cukup kaget karena Kris ternyata memang orang yang ketus dan sedikit sombong seperti yang dirumorkan. Tapi Chanyeol seperti bisa memakluminya. Ia rasa itu sikap yang wajar untuk seorang selebritis populer layaknya Kris.

"Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang sekarang. Tak usah sedih karena sikap Kris tadi. Lupakan saja, oke?" kemudian Joonmyeon memasukkan _notes_ Chanyeol ke dalam tas punggung milik gadis itu.

"Hal seperti ini tidak bisa membuatku sedih _oppa_." senyum lima jari Chanyeol terpancar menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan Joonmyeon hanya membelai rambut kemenakannya itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum cerah. Ngomong-ngomong karena jarak usia Joonmyeon dan Chanyeol hanya terpaut 8 tahun, maka Joonmyeon tak mau dipanggil "paman". Terdengar begitu tua(?) untuk usianya yang baru masuk 30 itu.

"Kris membuatku cukup lupa bahwa aku telah dicampakkan oleh Taehyun tanpa alasan yang jelas"

Senyum lima jari Chanyeol menghilang seketika setelah ia berkata seperti itu. Raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat. Tak ada semangat yang menguar, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan karena patah hati yang terlalu dalam.

Ia sudah menjadi penggemar Kris sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun setelah Kris debut. Dan 14 bulan kemudian, Chanyeol menjalin kasih dengan Taehyun. Pemuda itu bahkan memberikannya cd original Kris, tiket nonton film yang dibintangi Kris, dan barang-barang yang berbau Kris.

Meski Chanyeol termasuk penggemar garda depan Kris. Namun, ketika ia menjadi kekasih Taehyun, ia tentu tak se _-holic_ saat ia masih berstatus _single_. Bahkan saat hampir 2 minggu Taehyun harus dirawat di rumah sakit, Chanyeol tidak ingat bahwa ia adalah penggemar Kris. Ia sibuk merawat Taehyun.

Ia tidak mengikuti berita terbaru tentang sang idola, atau bahkan menyempatkan diri menonton drama yang dibintangi Kris. Sejak saat itu kebersamaannya dengan Taehyun adalah nomor 1. Apalagi Chanyeol harus menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya.

Kegiatan menyukai Kris terbang begitu saja dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Toh, itu tidak merugikan Chanyeol maupun Kris sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya kebahagiaan Chanyeol harus berakhir karena Tehyun sendiri yang menyudahinya. Dimintai alasan tak menjawab, di telfon tak diangkat, sampai Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya pun ditolak.

Chanyeol harus menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 minggu dengan menangis , berat badannya turun 5kg dalam 1 bulan. Diet-diet Chanyeol yang lalu selalu gagal dan akhirnya sukses karena ulah Taehyun ini. Untungnya saat itu Chanyeol sudah berhasil meraih gelar sarjana. Ia masih bersyukur, bisa-bisa ia menjadi mahasiswa abadi.

Keluarga dan teman-teman men- _support_ nya untuk melupakan kisah lalu antara ia dan pemuda bermarga Nam itu. Chanyeol kemudian meminta bantuan sang adik untuk membersihkan dan merapikan kamarnya yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang berbau kisah cintanya dan Taehyun.

Koleksi boneka rilakkuma pemberian Taehyun pun ia donasikan untuk anak-anak tetangganya. Sedangkan perhiasan pemberian Taehyun ia amanatkan kepada ibunya untuk disimpan. Kalau untuk diberikan cuma-cuma kepada orang lain mungkin terlalu disayangkan. Paling tidak Chanyeol masih bisa mengukur untung ruginya.

Hingga akhirnya ia membersihkan kolong ranjang yang ternyata dipenuhi dengan barang-barang berbau sang idola. Poster, majalah, _photobook_ , _cd_ , bahkan sampai kaos kaki bergambar _chibi_ Kris, ia keluarkan dari sarangnya.

Ia bersihkan barang-barang itu dari debu yang menumpuk. Ia mengenang masa-masa ia sangat menggandrungi pria yang tingginya hampir 190 cm itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri, dan mulai memainkan _cd_ yang ternyata belum rusak karena diabaikan.

Ia ikut bernyanyi dengan suara sumbangnya saat lagu yang dinyanyikan Kris menggema ke seantero kamar. Adiknya senang kakaknya bisa sedikit ceria, namun juga harus "menderita" karena suara kakaknya yang tak indah dan _volume speaker_ yang tinggi.

Esoknya Chanyeol mulai bergerilya menonton 2 drama Kris yang ia lewatkan begitu saja. Hasil "rampokan" yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa temannya yang juga penggemar Kris.

Ia kemudian diberitahu oleh ibunya bahwa paman Joonmyeonnya pernah menjadi manager salah seorang artis yang satu agensi dengan Kris.

Hingga akhirnya, ia tahu bahwa saat ini paman Joonmyeonnya malah menjadi manajer Kris itu sendiri. Betapa merasa beruntungnya Chanyeol. Sejak saat itu kegiatan menjadi penggemar garda depan Kris ia mulai lagi.

"Kau tak perlu mengingat Taehyun maupun Kris sekarang." Joonmyeon membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, 2 orang itu masih berada di halaman rumah Kris.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, aku tak sabar untuk mencicipi sup sapi buatan ibumu." Ia menarik Chanyeol untuk segera memasuki mobil miliknya. Terlalu pagi pergi menuju rumah Kris membuat paman dan kemenakan itu belum sempat sarapan.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan tanda tangan dan foto bersama Kris. Kau percaya itu kan paman?"

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku paman Yeol. _Oppa_.. oke? Jangan lupakan itu"

Chanyeol tertawa renyah, sebelum akhirnya mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju pergi meninggalkan kompleks perumahan elit tersebut.

=.=

=.=

 **Kris POV**

Gadis yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar _sasaeng_. Keyakinanku sudah bulat.

Aku jelas-jelas melihat wajah dengan mata bulat itu hadir di setiap kegiatanku. _Fan meeting_ , program radio, panggung musik, lokasi syuting sampai saat aku menjadi bintang tamu _Hello Councelor_ pun aku melihatnya sebagai penonton.

Dia memang tidak berbuat macam-macam, tapi kenapa ini terasa menakutkan. Mataku selalu menangkap dimana ia berada. Bahkan saat ia berdesak-desakkan dengan gerombolan _fan girls_ , aku melihatnya di baris depan.

Aku sudah tak tahan! Dan yang membuatku tak tahan karena wajah gadis itu seperti magnet untuk mataku.

Aku seperti diwajibkan mencari keberadaannya. Kadang aku merasa kecewa, ketika kegiatanku di luar negeri, aku tak melihatnya. Mungkin ia kekurangan dana.

Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku harus merasa kecewa?!

Aku juga sering menemukan diriku sendiri tersenyum saat melihatnya. Ya Tuhan, ada yang tak beres dengan otakku.

Wajah kecil, mata bulat, bibir penuh, tinggi badan yang cukup semampai (meski badannya terlalu kurus) dan pipi menggemaskan itu.

Apa yang aku katakan tadi?!

Arghh..!

Ia membuatku harus menjambak rambutku sendiri. Park Chanyeol!

Eh? Untuk apa juga aku begitu mengingat namanya. Memangnya kau fikir dia itu siapa Kris!

Aku merasa gengsi jika harus sekedar menanyakan alasan keberadaan Chanyeol di sekitarku kepada Joonmyeon, yang notabene adalah pamannya.

Tapi aku terlalu penasaran!

Ahh, masa bodoh. Ia hanya fan gila, aku harusnya lebih berhati-hati. Dan kemudian rambutku mulai kujambak lagi karena frustasi dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Kris, Kris!" Aku kaget ketika Joonmyeon hyung mengguncang pundakku.

"Kau kenapa?" Wajahnya tampak khawatir.

Aku langsung merapikan rambut, kharismaku bisa hilang dengan rambut berantakan seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" Aku balik bertanya, kondisiku sudah cool mode on.

"Kau harus _rehearsal_ 30 menit lagi"

"Ya, aku tahu"

Persiapan konser ini sungguh melelahkan, belum lagi ditambah aku harus mengingat-ingat si Chanyeol itu. Tapi itu menyenangkan.

Eh? Menyenangkan?!

Sepertinya aku harus _check up_ ke dokter setelah konser usai.

"Kau butuh obat sakit kepala?" Joonmyeon hyung bertanya kembali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ku lihat kau menjambaki rambutmu tadi, ku fikir kau sakit kepala"

Joonmyeon _hyung_ apakah kau tidak tahu, keponakanmu itulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa berkata dalam hati.

Lebih baik aku harus fokus untuk konserku nanti. _Fighting!_

 **Kris POV end**

=.=

=.=

Konser Kris sukses besar, acara berjalan lancar. Meskipun ada insiden diantara para penonton konser.

Para staf saling memberikan ucapan selamat, ber- _high five_ dan bahkan berpelukan. Kerja keras mereka tak sia-sia.

Kris benar-benar puas, ia sangat senang. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak ia lihat sejak konser usai.

Joonmyeon _hyung_.

"Ada yang melihat Joonmyeon?" Kris bertanya pada staf lainnya disana.

"Dia pergi melihat penonton yang pingsan"

Insiden konser tadi membuat beberapa penonton mengalami cedera, kekurangan oksigen dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa dia tidak menungguku?" Kris merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melihat keadaan penonton yang terkena musibah itu.

"Katanya salah satu korban adalah keponakannya"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kris segera menuju rumah sakit setelah ia menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikannya saat konser usai.

Fikirannya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol dan beberapa fansnya yang menjadi korban.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, ia yang dikawal beberapa orang langsung diarahkan ke ruangan para korban di rawat.

Jumlah korban ada 12 orang, tapi ia hanya melihat 11. Tak ada Park Chanyeol.

Kondisi Chanyeol yang paling parah, ia mengalami beberapa luka karena terinjak-injak, dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Kini Kris berada di ruangan bernomor 312, dimana Park Chanyeol sedang terbaring ditemani sang paman.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Suara Kris mengagetkan Joonmyeon. Tampak mata Joonmyeon yang sembab, ia habis menangis.

"Ia baru saja dipindahkan dari _ICU_. Dokter bilang, ia sudah sedikit membaik." Joonmyeon berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak pamit dulu padamu. Aku terlalu kahawatir. Ibu dan adiknya akan segera kemari." Joonmyeon menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya.

Kris dan Joonmyeon kemudian terjebak dalam keheningan. Mereka berdua hanya bisa menatapi Chanyeol yang masih terpejam.

Suara dering ponsel milik Joonmyeon memecah suasana. Manager Kris tersebut kemudian keluar kamar untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Kris kemudian duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang pasien. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang begitu kurus.

"Sadarlah. Jangan membuatku tidak bisa berfikir jernih seperti ini." Kepala Kris ia sandarkan pada sisi ranjang tepat disebelah tangan Chanyeol yang ia genggam.

"Jangan membuatku takut Park Chanyeol."

Tak lama, Kris kemudian berdiri. Ia kemudian menunduk, kepalanya ia condongkan ke kepala Chanyeol.

Tepat di kening Chanyeol, ia memberi kecupan.

Ia kemudian menjauhi Chanyeol, bermaksud memegang kenop pintu untuk keluar. Namun ia sudah didahului Joonmyeon yang ketika itu juga akan masuk.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon dengan anggukan.

"Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada keluarga para korban. Semua biaya rumah sakit akan ditanggung oleh pihak penyelenggara acara"

"Aku mengerti" Joonmyeon menjawab singkat.

Tak ada percakapan lain, Kris kemudian keluar dengan wajah kelelahan dan sedikit pucat. Ia butuh istirahat saat ini.

Joonmyeon kemudian berbalik sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu menghantar kepergian Kris. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Chanyeol terduduk di ranjang dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah sadar?" Joonmyeon kemudian memeluk Chanyeol erat.

" _Oppa_ jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku jadi sulit bernafas"

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Yeol" ia kemudian menangis setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau tampak tua, nanti kupanggil paman lho"

"Awas kalau kau panggil aku paman lagi" ia kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

" _Oppa_ , apa Kris juga memberi kecupan pada korban lainnya?" Wajah penasaran Chanyeol saat ini tak tampak seperti pasien yang baru keluar dari ruang _ICU_.

"Kecupan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi Kris menciumku disini" Chanyeol kemudian menunjukkan kening tepat dimana Kris menciumnya.

"Yang benar?"

"Untuk apa aku harus bohong"

"Jangan-jangan kau behalusinasi. Kau kan tadi tidak sadarkan diri"

"Aku sadar ketika ada orang yang menggenggam tanganku, dan kudengar suaranya mirip sekali dengan Kris. Ternyata benar dia memang Kris"

"Kau harus banyak beristirahat Chanyeol, kau belum pulih benar" Joonmyeon kemudian mendorong pelan badan Chanyeol, agar ia berbaring lagi.

" _Oppa_ , apa jangan-jangan Kris menyukaiku?" Chanyeol bangkit lagi dari acara berbaringnya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Cepat istirahat lagi, nanti keadaanmu tambah parah." Ia memaksa Chanyeol berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak asyik _oppa_ " Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya dan kemudian memunggungi pamannya itu.

Joonmyeon menatapi punggung Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya. Apa benar Kris mencium Chanyeol? Jangan-jangan Kris memang menyukai keponakannya itu.

Ia kemudian memegangi kepalanya sendiri, terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Sepertinya giliran Joonmyeon yang seharusnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 _Long time no see_

 _Ada yang penasarankah kenapa judulnya "Loser"?_


End file.
